Another Flock
by Marlow Kaye
Summary: The flock meets up with a group of six kids with wings, AKA the Second Flock, who has a plan to destroy Itex. Summery is horrible, please read! : Rated T for safety!
1. A New Found Flock

**A/N: Hey guys!! New story! Please review and tell me what you think! :)**

Joel clamped his eyes shut hard and quick_. OPEN_. The doors on every crate in the room swung open. Marley's eyes widened with shock as she crawled out of her cage and ran up to him. Joel grasped her hand and nodded. On the third nod, their wings whipped open. Joel's wings, grey with white and blue speckles, were bright against Marley's black, brown and grey feathers. They jumped into the air and pushed through the stained glass ceiling.

And hand grabbed Marley's shoe. She looked down to see little Paz holding on to her for dear life, his not fully grown wings pure white and flapping like a hummingbirds. Emma was close behind them, holding hands with Luke and Frey.

"Mar-Mar?!" Paz yelled. Marley smiled. "Is we free?"

Marley nodded happily and Pazzy's face brightened. "We're free, Paz."

* * *

"Hey Max, come look at this."

I jumped onto hotel room bed and lied next to Fang, resting my head on his shoulder. His cheek found my forehead and nuzzled it as his fingers pulled up an email on the laptop screen. It was entitled: "Bird kids, unite!"

My eyebrows furrowed. "Who is it from?"

"Someone named jomarmafrukezzy6winghotmail," Fang mumbled. I could feel his jaws moving over my head. "I've never gotten one like this."

"Open it."

He opened the email.

**-Max, Fang and Flock- **

**We have just escaped the school. We know about you and would like to meet. We are Avian Hybrids as well. We have a plan to destroy Itex. Please email back if you would like to meet somewhere. We are staying in Seaside Oregon at the moment. **

**Sincerely,**

**Joel, Marley, Luke, Emma, Frey and Paz**

**}The Second Flock{**

I sat up and looked at Fang.

He sighed and searched my eyes. I could almost hear his question in my head. What's the plan, Max.

"What do you think?" I was confused. What if this was a trap? What if these were white coats?

The hotel room door opened and the rest of the flock waltzed in from their afternoon dip in the pool. They all wore their thick shirts. Gazzy was grinning wickedly. Uh-oh.

"What did you do?" I asked, but I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know.

Gazzy opened his mouth to reply, but Nudge was too quick for him. "OHMIGOSH sowewalkedintothepoolroom,right?Andtherewereatonof-"

"NUDGE. SLOW." Iggy laughed.

Nudge's cheeks turned red. "Sorry," she cleared her throat. "So we walked into the pool room, right?" I nodded. "There were a ton of people in the pool and we really wanted to swim, but not with all those people. So Gazzy did a major cannon ball, soaking everyone and everything," I shot my evil look to the Gasman, who just laughed harder. "And everyone left! It was so great, Max, you guys should have come with." Nudge giggled.

"Well I'm glad you had fun, but-"

"I remember Paz!" Angel blurted. Oops. Stupid thoughts. They just can't keep a stinking secret for me to say. "He was in the crate next to mine at the school! We took a lot of tests together," He blonde head turned to her brother's. "Remember Paz? And Emma? And Frey?"

Iggy's face brightened. "Frey! Oh my, Frey was there when I had this procedure done! She was one of my best friends before I was blind!"

Gasman nodded slowly and said, "Yeah. Emma and Paz. Weren't they the only other siblings there too?"

Angel and Nudge squealed. "We have to go see them, Max!" Angel said loudly. "They are real. You guys will love them!"

Well that answered that. I looked at Fang and rolled my eyes when his eyebrows raised and a smirk grew on his face. "Ask them where they want to meet."

His fingers moved along the keyboard swiftly, but he never looked away from me. I sighed. He had beautiful, deep eyes. They were full of darkness, from the past pain we had experienced, but hope and happiness could be seen bleeding through the black to the front. I could stare at them all day.

The sound of a reply was heard about five minutes later.

**Meet in 2 days in front of the statue of Lewis and Clark. We'll be the group of six kids in dark colors. See you soon. **

**}2nd**** Flock{**

The flock looked to me. I shrugged. "Apparently, we have a meeting in 2 days. Let's get ready to go to Seaside."

**A/N: Review por favor!**


	2. NewOld Friends?

There was one little thing that the "other flock" failed to mention: Seaside is a GIANT tourist attraction in the middle of August.

We had landed behind a run-down movie theater outside of the downtown area and decided we would walk the rest of the way. Seaside isn't that big, so we found it easy to navigate through the little streets. Nudge fawned over the little antique shops and how "cute" and "beautiful" everything was in the windows. Gasman and Ig managed to sniff out every candy shop, asking for a little bit o' moola each time we passed. And every time, I replied with a convenient, "What money?"

Up ahead, Angel pointed to a large statue of what seemed to be Lewis and Clark discovering the beach. 6 kids were sitting to the left of it against the wall. This was them. A short girl who looked about my age or older, looked my way. She had straight brown hair that flowed down to the top of her arms and big brown eyes that flickered many emotions in one. I knew I liked her from the start. She looked strong and fearless. Her black windbreaker was overtop of a grey sweatshirt and skinny jeans. She walked straight up to me. And held out her hand, smiling somewhat. "Max?"

"That would be me," I smirked.

She grinned. "Great to meet you, Maximum. I'm Marley. I guess you could say I'm the you in the Second Flock," She motioned to a boy on her left. "This is Joel."

The boy to her left stood. He was tall and had a big, strong build. He had a square jaw and bright green eyes on a tan face that sat upon broad shoulders. He wore a black jean vest over a long sleeved shirt with a black and grey scarf wrapped around his neck. He looked like a bigger, older version of Fang. He held out a large hand as well. Fang took it and shook it. "Fang. I've heard a lot about you."

"I'm sorry to not be able to say the same," Fang said. His eyes smiled, though his mouth showed this was strictly business.

My eyes floated across the other kids in the flock. There was another girl that looked to be our age that was staring intently at Iggy, like she'd seen his face before. She had her bleach blonde hair slightly hidden beneath a black ball cap that hid her face in shadow. She stepped up to Iggy. Her hand moved up to his face, gently touching his cheek. His eyes widened.

"Frey?" He looked dazed. But weren't we all?

The blonde beauty smiled. "It is you." She wrapped her arms around Iggy's torso in a hug and he returned it, tears welling up in his eyes.

"You escaped!" Iggy shouted happily, pulling away. He had his hands on her shoulders and was looking in her direction. I could see that he truly wished he could see at that moment.

She reached up again, brushing her hand against his face. "How's being blind, Igs?"

He chuckled. "Not horrible," He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. "How's being pretty?" I rolled my eyes. _Lame pick up line, Ig_. She nodded and a tear fell down her cheek as she giggled.

"Not too bad," She was smiling widely. I glanced over at Fang, who was looking at me intently. My eyebrow raised. He shook his head. Iggy had been talking about "seeing" this Frey chick the whole flight here.

"She was beautiful!" He had exclaimed as we passed over Vegas. "She had bright blonde hair and green eyes that shone in the sunlight," It was weird to hear Iggy explain someone like this, colors and looks and all. We tried to avoid talking about the school and what happened there. Apparently, before Iggy's big, life-changing surgery, he had himself a little girlfriend. A fact which Gazzy made sure to take advantage of.

"Frey and Iggy! Sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"GAZZY!" Nudge had yelled. "Shut up already! I mean, gosh, we all know he liked Frey. You talk about it all the time and your voice is getting really annoying! Just stop talking for once!" She huffed.

Angel had giggled. "I wouldn't talk, Nudgie…." Which caused Nudge to go off on a rant for the rest of the flight about how she did NOT talk that much.

But now that she was standing right there, Iggy was silent. He stared down toward her face, a smile covering his face and tears welling up in his eyes. He looked happier than I have ever seen him and I wanted to cry. But I'm Max, so of course I didn't and wouldn't.

"Hey guys," Marley said loudly. "Sorry to ruin your little reunion, but lets go to the cabin to talk." She turned to Fang and I. "It's a little to public here," She winked. "We have a lot to talk about, so let's get out of here." she turned to the rest of her flock and wrinkled her nose. They nodded and began to walk away from the beach down an alley that led to another road. Marley and Joel held up the back of the group, hand-in-hand, yelling over their shoulders, "Our place is just up the road! Just follow us!"

Fang and I exchanged looks, then looked at the rest of our own flock. I sighed. "Shall we?"

There was a wave of nods over the four winged kids.

_**What do we have to lose? **_Angel thought to me.

I shrugged. "Just stay alert guys. If they make one suspicious move we're out of there. Got it?" They all nodded again, then we were off to their cabin, preparing ourselves for what was to come, whatever that may be.

**A/N: Hope you guys like it so far! Please review! :)**


End file.
